


Into the Fray

by WickedLilThing



Series: The Lady of Winterfell [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters if you squint, Drabble, Eastwatch, F/M, Gen, Light Angst, Missing Scene, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 22:56:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11815902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedLilThing/pseuds/WickedLilThing
Summary: As the seven men walk towards the gate at Eastwatch Sandor asks Jon a question or two.(Something I was hoping for but didn't get in the last episode.)





	Into the Fray

“Before we walk through that gate and into the seven hells, I have a question for you King Snow.” Sandor groused at Jon as they made their way to the gate. Armed and dressed to face their death. 

“Yes?” Jon replied. 

“Your sisters, do you have any news of them?” He asked. Gendry’s ears perked at that. Jon took a moment to compose his reply. 

“I got word that Arya returned to Winterfell but haven’t seen her myself.” Sandor nodded. The wolf-girl was too stubborn and spiteful to die. He wasn’t surprised at all. 

“And what about the Littl—Lady Sansa?” He asked after a moment of silence. 

“She’s…she’s where she wants to be. The Lady of Winterfell. Her birthright. Getting there, though, was difficult. It nearly broke her, but with Ramsey dead, she’s more at peace.” Jon replied to him. Sandor frowned. In the years since the Battle of Blackwater he hadn’t been capable of forgetting about Sansa Stark. He had no news since the Inn. The need to know was like an itch he couldn’t scratch. For the longest time he thought she was dead. It eased something in him to know she was still among the living.

“Is she happy?” He asked him. Jon and the others turned to look at him. 

“I don’t know.” Jon answered honestly. Sandor felt a pang of guilt and pity for the young woman. He had hoped that she would, at some point, be happy again. “She told me about what you did for her. That you saved her. That you were the only one who cared about her in King’s Landing. Thank you, Clegane.” 

Sandor didn’t know what to make of that. The Little Bird still thought of him. She told her brother about him. In that moment, he wished he'd seen her one last time before crossing through the gate. He knew the likelihood of his survival was low and he would have died happy seeing her one last time. 

"Survive and you'll see her again, Clegane." Jon told him, as if reading his mind. 

He would do everything in his power to walk back through that gate again.


End file.
